


How you get, lose and get again the boy

by Sol (Hartley_Jr)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, and Batfam's opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Jr/pseuds/Sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>¨We were built to fall apart, then fall back together¨</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or how Jason tries to win Tim back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you get, lose and get again the boy

**Author's Note:**

> Summary quote from Out of the woods.  
> Thanks to Nadine for beta-ing this.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

The bell rang suddenly. Tim looked at the wall's clock. It was 10:30pm, and he was with his father. They were watching a baseball game in the living room. Outside, the rain was pouring down, mercilessly.

¨It's okay. I'll go.¨

He went to the door and opened it. A wet black haired head with a white fringe came to view. He was looking at the floor. When he saw the light, he looked up.

¨What are you doing here?¨ Jason's classical smile appeared ¨Come in, you're soaked.¨ Tim stepped aside, letting a shivering Jay in.

¨Who is it?¨ his father asked from the couch in front of the TV.

¨A friend. Keep watching the game, I'll be right back.¨

¨I need to talk to you.¨ Jason told him, looking straight into his eyes.

They climbed the stairs in silence and went to Tim's room. He opened a drawer, took out a towel and threw it to Jason.

¨What happened?¨ he asked him, while he saw how Jason dried his hair. Before the other could answer, his phone started ringing. Jason looked at the screen and told him:

¨It's Roy...I'll call him later.¨ He threw the phone on the bed. Tim caught a glimpse of its screen lock. It was a selfie they took a few months ago. It had been hot afternoon, and Jason had the great idea of borrowing one of Bruce's yachts. They took a lot of pictures that day. They felt truly relaxed. Besides, Tim loved seeing Jason redden because of the sun. The one he had as his wallpaper was one where Jason was doing a weird face, while he was kissing his cheek.

¨We had a good time that afternoon, uh?¨ The other told him, reading his mind.

¨Yeah.¨ Silence growing heavy.

¨Tim...¨ Jason started cautiously. ¨I'm sorry...About what happened the other day.¨

¨The other day? You mean about what happened almost two months ago, right?¨ Tim answered, growing exasperated with each word.

¨Tim...¨

¨Tim what?! You didn't even send me a text, and you come to my house, like nothing happened?!¨

The _thing_ they were talking about wasn't a particular big thing. It was more like a series of small events. Everything had been going well at first...As well as it can go when you live in Gotham, you're Red Robin, and your boyfriend's Red Hood. No one knew about it, obviously. They had a 'hello-goodbye' kind of relationship in front of the others. Nobody suspected them. Jason and Tim agreed on keeping their true relationship a secret, because no one would approve it.

At night, they would patrol their respective side of Gotham and if they crossed paths, well, it was pure coincidence. During the day, they would meet in some of their apartments in the city.

Everything went smoothly for the first two months. They were happy with the dynamic they had, and even his father commented on how he ¨smiled more often¨. One night of July, of those when rain can be smelled in the air, Tim was watching 'The iceberg lounge'. His inside man told him there would be an important arms transaction in the next few hours. He heard noises behind him and greeted Jason.

¨How long have you been here?¨

¨One hour and twenty-seven minutes.¨ he answered, looking at his watch.

¨Here, I brought you soup.¨ he told him, handing him a thermos and sitting beside him.

Later, after making sure the transaction was a lie, they sat in the middle of the rooftop, and rested against an air vent. Jason put his arm around Tim's shoulders and took off his helmet. They started talking about everything and nothing: how the day was, how tired they were, etc. Jason promised taking him to the island he had bought recently.

¨Are you joking? Where did you get the money??... You now what? Don't tell me, I don't want to know.¨ Jason laughed ¨But I accept your invitation.¨ Tim finished, smiling. Jason grabbed his chin and kissed him. They heard a noise coming from behind them, and they broke the kiss. Batman appeared from nowhere and was looking at them.

¨Red Robin, Red Hood.¨ he said sharply while they got up. Tim tried to say something, but was silenced. ¨Go back to the Cave.¨ Batman demanded, while Jason stepped between them.

¨No.¨

¨That's an order.¨

¨I'm not letting you send me to 'my room'. Let's discuss this as adults.¨

¨Yes, of course. Later. Now I need to talk to Jason.¨ He replied coldly, looking at said boy.

¨Go, Tim. See you later.¨ Jason told him, holding his hand but without taking his eyes from Bruce. He gazed at both of them and, giving up, he went to the Cave.

After that night, their relationship started to change. Everybody found out and Tim could sense their compassionate or disapproving glances. Like they could pass judgment! It was _his and Jason's_ relationship, not theirs, but they didn't seem to get it. The only one who didn't say something negative was Damian, because he didn't care too much either.

The brightside was that they could hug each other or hold hands, even when they had company. They didn't need to hide anymore. But the assumptions and the attitude from the rest started weighing down on them.

Jason started being guarded more often. He thought everybody blamed him for every fight they had (which they actually did). Even Tim, and he didn't know how to tell him that he didn't, that he wasn't guilty of anything, so he stopped trying.

There weren't big arguments either, just small things like:

_¨You said you were going to congratulate Tam in behalf of us.¨_

_¨No, that was you.¨_

_¨Me? I don't even have her number!¨_

Or:

_¨Did you tak it out of the centrifuge?¨_

_¨What?¨_

_¨The blood sample.¨_

_¨Which sample?¨_

_¨The one I asked you thirty minutes ago!¨_

Their relationship started wearing down, which led to _'the fight'_. Both of them were in Paris for a mission. Scarecrow had arranged a meeting with a French baron to sell him fear toxin. Suddenly, everything went south. They prevented him from releasing it at the Eiffel Tower, but he tried it at a restaurant. The outcome: two persons dead. They could save the rest, but those were the first ones to make contact with the toxin, and by the time they were inoculated, it was too late.

Jason and Tim came back to their hotel room and started arguing again, blaming each other.

¨Where are you going?!¨ Tim yelled while Jason threw his clothes inside his bag.

¨To Roy's.¨ he said, slamming the door behind him. Tim was left alone, in the middle of the room, looking at were Jason had been. He came back to Gotham the following day and ignored Dick's and Barbara's calls and messages. He went to Bruce's office to apologize for what had happened, his voice distant and cold. He saw how the other began to talk, but he didn't listen to him, he just nodded. When Bruce finally finished, he left.

\---

Tim crossed his arms, waiting for an answer, but the only thing Jason did was sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair.

¨Tim, listen...I'm really sorry about what happened between us when Bruce found out...¨

¨Don't blame others for what _you_ did.¨ Tim interrupted him.

¨It's not what I was going to do...As I was saying, I'm _really_ sorry. What we had was beautiful, and I ruined it with all my insecurities. I was afraid you would wake up one day and realize that everyone was right, that I'm not good enough for you, and that you would leave me. But the only thing I did was alienate you. I didn't fight hard enough to save the only important thing in my life and I lost you, like an idiot...¨. He coughed, trying to regain his voice. ¨I'm sorry about not talking to you for the last couple months. After I came back from Paris, I went on another mission with Roy and I had time to think. I realized how bad I treated you and how much you mean to me...I'm sorry for being an idiot and hurt you.¨ Jason finished, head bowed, looking at his hands.

Tim was totally stunned. After a couple of seconds, he walked over Jason and put his hands on his.

¨Apology accepted...But it wouldn't be fair if I didn't ask you for your forgiveness too. I had a bit of blame in this whole thing too...¨ He said, gazing at their intertwined hands. When he looked up, he found Jason's hopeful eyes. Tim smiled and hugged him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by 'How you get the girl' by Taylor Swift.  
> I wrote the first part of it during exams' week on my phone...As soon as it was over, I locked myself up on my room to write the rest.  
> This work was inspired by 'All you had to do was stay', 'I wish you would' and 'How you get the girl' (all of them by Taylor Swift).


End file.
